


Decorating the Jolly Roger

by orphan_account



Series: FYHF Christmas Prompts 2013 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fictional Jolly Roger Crew Members, First Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Hookfire - Freeform, Loving nurse Bae, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Perfect boyfriend Baelfire, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sick Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is recovering from sickness and Baelfire cheers him up with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating the Jolly Roger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppyfacedmochaboy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=puppyfacedmochaboy).



> FYHF Christmas Prompt Fill for: Decorating Hook’s cabin and/or the wheel of the ship. ([see original post on tumblr](http://fyeahhookfire.tumblr.com/post/70857513693/puppyfacedmochaboy-prompted-decorating-hooks))

The escape from Neverland took its toll on the entire crew. They had succeeded and managed to jump into a different world; one that looked strikingly like the world where the Darlings resided. There was something in the air that told Bae it was not the same though, and he spent the next days trying to confirm his suspicions.

Most of the restorative work was focused on the Jolly Roger and while Bae helped whichever way he could, he was more concerned with Killian. The man had fallen into a bad fever and could barely manage without assistance. They’d sought the help of a healer (who thankfully didn’t use nor know of magic) and the captain was slowly getting better, but Bae kept a vigilant watch on him just in case. The rest of his time not spent helping with ship repairs and taking care of Killian was used to learn as much as he could about their environment. It was so much like London that Bae often second-guessed his gut feeling about it being a separate world. In fact, they celebrated similar seasons and traditions. One of which was what Bae remembered as  _Christmas_.

The drop in temperature and people putting up decorations were some of the signs that Christmas was approaching. A day or two before Christmas, the doctor informed Bae that Killian would be fit to do manual labor again.

“You’ve done enough nursing, Bae.” Killian said that morning when Baelfire brought him soup for breakfast, “I’m getting back on my feet tomorrow and returning to my duties. You won’t need to tend to me any longer.”

With a smile, Bae nodded at the thought. He was happy the captain was well now but truth be told, he didn’t mind nursing the man. After relaying the latest knowledge he’d gained about the current world they were in, Bae set off to do his daily chores. Killian’s tired face that morning haunted him for the rest of the day and it sparked an idea in his mind; one that he discussed with the crew.

“Decorate the ship?” Ivan, their resident cook and musician, repeated, glancing around the deck.

“Yes! I’ve been telling the captain about Christmas and he thought it was nice. He’ll be surprised to see how much progress we’ve made and how good the ship looks when he arrives.”

The other pirates, all of whom shared a special fondness for their youngest crew mate, were easy to warm up to the idea. Soon, they were off gathering things that might be used as decoration for the Jolly Roger. Bae was the first to return, carrying twigs, flowers and leaves. He had the brilliant idea of sprucing up the helm to look like an advent wreath. In the middle of his task, the men began to return, each with their own contribution.

Alonzo, their first mate, had brought six lanterns and arranged them around the deck to light up the ship come nightfall. Dmitri, their gunner, had procured branches of evergreens and laid them all over the ship’s railing. While Ivan and the rest had managed to find old baubles of stars and other ornaments. There was even a bright red Christmas stocking hanging over the door that led to the captain’s quarters. They busied themselves until the sun went down and then they retired for the night.

That evening, Bae joined Killian for dinner in their temporary lodgings. He had a smile on his face the whole time and he quickly washed up after they’d finished their meal as he told the captain about his surprise. Amused, Killian humored the boy and put on his coat as he was told.

“I’m taking you to see the ship.” Bae said as the older male helped him tie his scarf.

They made their way through town, the brightly-lit houses guiding their way in the dark. Killian took Bae’s hand into his own as they walked and the sparkle in the boy’s eyes at the gesture made Killian hold on tighter. When they arrived at the docks, the ship deck was dark and Killian could barely see a thing, but he waited patiently as Bae scurried about and lit the lanterns. Once there was enough light, the one-handed pirate couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. Festive decorations were everywhere and he walked around, his eyes taking in every detail. He ran his hands over the leaves by the railing and paused to note every other ornament. When Bae brought him to the helm, he immediately approached the pretty arrangement of bows and plants on the wheel, admiring the boy’s efforts.

“This is wonderful, Bae.” he said, jaw almost aching from how much he had been grinning, “I’ve never seen my Jolly so beautiful before…”

“I’m glad you liked it.” the boy beamed up at him, “We did this for you.”

Killian met those hazel eyes and his heart swelled at the boy’s thoughtfulness. With his hook, he snags the boy’s collar like he usually did and pulled him close until the lad stumbled into his arms. With a soft chuckle, Bae nuzzled his nose against Killian’s chest and held him in an embrace.

“I love it.” Killian said as he swept his eyes over his ship before looking down at the boy in his arms, “And I love you.”

Bending down, the captain touched his lips against Baelfire’s forehead and then to the top of his head. In the end, all the hardship and all the pain was worth it because he had Bae. The boy’s affection was all a weary pirate like him needed for the rest of his days…

 

  
  
[(image source)](http://www.zazzle.co.uk/ships_wheel_wreath_stickers-217796108159163978)   



End file.
